monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Beelzebubs
Beelzebubs, also known as the Queen of Flies, are ancient, powerful insects. Being flies, they have extreme reproductive abilities with the potential overpopulate the world with over one million of their kind. They were once revered to as gods thanks to incredible power. However, due to their infamous reputation for being both incredibly powerful and evil, as well as their extreme reproductive abilities being deemed a threat, Alipheese I (First), the Dark Goddess and founder of the Monster Lords, was forced to attack their island and seal them within an object known as the Calamity Box. While they were sealed, the majority of them slowly died off, leaving only three of their strongest as their sole survivors. Each Beelzebub has a colored carapace that matches their hair, along with pincered arms and an abdomen lined with breasts of varying sizes. Beelzebub A has a purple carapace and has six enormous breasts on her abdomen. The busty Beelzebub B has a red carapace and an abdomen with lots of large breasts while the petite Beelzebub C has a green carapace with an abdomen lined with smaller breasts. When mating, they typically mount the man on their abdomen, allowing the sheer pleasure alone to drive them to complete multiple inseminations as they urge them on. Biography A thousand years prior to the game’s events, they populated an island somewhere north of Sentora. Upon being deemed a threat, Alipheese I (First) stormed their island and sealed them within the Calamity Box. Fifty years prior to the events of the main story, the legendary pirate captain Selene would eventually come across the Calamity Box, which over the ages had become believed to be a legendary treasure. She would unknowingly release the evil contained within the box and would perish along with her crew, but not before sealing them with a treasure known as the Jewel of The Rotten World. Even after she and her crew perished, they were filled with regret and could not leave the world; when the seal began to weaken, Selene decided to interact with humans to eliminate the Beelzebubs once and for all. Selena, a woman who claims to be Selene’s granddaughter, meets Luka at Gold Port and requests he close the box that was responsible for her grandmother's death. In return, Luka receives the Purple Orb, a treasure that Selene picked up that is necessary for Luka's journey. When they reach Selene’s ship, they notice a barrier. According to Alice, the barrier is not keeping something out but something in. However, the seal has thinned over the years and the monsters within may soon break free. Upon reaching the captain’s room within the ship, Luka encounters the trio of Beelzebubs. Prior to that, Alice's fear of ghosts takes over as she had discovered Selena's ethereal form, causing her to cower. As Luka barely holds out but manages to seal one as the others radiate power, Alice returns and assists Luka, as it is the Monster Lord’s role and an issue with a previous generation, and kills the other two. With the Beelzebubs extinct, Luka claims the Purple Orb within the room. They return outside and learn the whole story from Selena, who is revealed to be Selene’s ghost. She thanks them and vanishes, claiming to be able to finally move on. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect type monster that was sealed in ancient times by the first Monster Lord. An ancient monster that belongs to a different evolutionary tree of monsters, different from the current generation. An incredibly powerful monster, she was revered as a God in ancient times. Many were sealed at first, but the vast majority have died over the years. Only three of the strongest have managed to survive to the present day. Their strength is formidable, but it’s their reproductive ability that is truly terrifying. Mating with a single man for a year straight, they can give birth to 10,000 daughters. Keeping the man as a reproductive tool, she keeps his penis in her abdomen, keeping them in a trance of pleasure to ensure continual insemination. Inserting the eggs into the man’s rectum after fertilization, he is treated as nothing but a reproductive tool.” Attacks Flies of Purgatory: Normal attack that damages three times. Triple Breast Crush: Normal attack that damages three times. Monster Fly Suck: Normal attack that damages three times. Black Sabbath: Normal attack that damages eight times. Monster Fly Handjob: Normal attack that damages four times. Attack by Beelzebub A. Monster Fly Breast Squeeze: Triggers trance status and deals damage. Attack by Beelzebub B. Monster Fly Blowjob: Normal attack with drain properties. Attack by Beelzebub C. *Monster Fly Restriction: Triggers bind status. Breast Jail: Binded attack by Beelzebub A. Breast Prison: Binded attack by Beelzebub B. Breast Confinement: Binded attack with drain properties by Beelzebub C. *Monster Gang Fly Attack: Normal attack directed toward Alice. *Monster Fly Attack: Normal attack directed toward Alice. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Beelzebubs are an extreme hassle; they tend to attack in various ways and use their restraint attacks very often. Due to this, they can easily overpower Meditation. The best way to hold out is use Undine + Serene Demon Sword followed by Gnome + Sylph + Earth Rumbling Decapitation. Generally, the monsters will use combined attacks, though Beelzebub B and Beelzebub C can also inflict the trance status and use drain attacks respectively, making the battle that little bit harder if they manage to bind him. After Luka seals Beelzebub A, power radiates from their bodies. Alice steps in and fights alongside Luka. The remaining Beelzebubs then direct their attacks to the Monster Lord, only to be obliterated by her constant use of powerful magic. Beelzebub B eventually dies, followed by Beelzebub C. If Luka tries to Surrender or Request, Alice chides him for screwing around. Due to this and the fact that they will not attack Luka any longer, it is impossible to lose the battle after sealing Beelzebub A, making the aim of the battle just taking down their HP to below 67% (more than 8000 HP lost on Normal). If Luka is defeated, he is mounted on A’s abdomen for a vaginal intercourse as she lays eggs in his rear with her ovipositor. They end up keeping him as a reproductive slave as their daughters end up bringing calamity to the world. Evaluation “……………… ………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………… ………………… *Sigh* Their attacks are powerful and dangerous. You will want both Sylph’s evasion and Gnome’s reduction to reduce as much damage as possible. In addition, Gnome is essential due to their powerful binds. Sylph isn’t required, but dodging attacks every so often will help a lot. The path forward will open if you can just manage to defeat one of them… Now go, oh brave Luka. You must not allow those disgusting fly monsters to reach the outside world.” Trivia *In Christianity, Beelzebub is one of the Devil’s many names, and the name itself literally translates to “Lord of the Flies.” *In Greek Mythology, the Calamity Box, also known as Pandora's box, was a jar containing all the evils in the world that Pandora would unknowingly release. *Beelzebub A’s design seems to reference to an illustration in the Dictionairre Infernal by Jacques Auguste Simon Collin de Plancy. The depiction of the fly-based beast inside the book features skulls and crossbones on its wings. *Beelzebub A is the last monster in the game where Luka receives any in-battle interference from an outside source. *According to Monster Girl Quest: Beyond The End, newly hatched Beelzebubs are nymphs. *Chimera Bug is said to have been created from Beelzebub DNA. *According to Bee Girl's battle dialogue in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, the second generation of insects were divided into two races: the Beelzebubs and the Pabilsags, who were in conflict with each other. Alipheese I (First) aided the Pabilsags to seal and eradicate Beelzebubs, allowing the Pabilsags became the ancestor of all future insect monsters. Gallery Beelzebub B.jpg|Beelzebub B. Beelzebub C.jpg|Beelzebub C. Beelzebub body.jpg|Full body image of a Beelzebub in Monster Girl Quest: Beyond The End. Young Beelzebub.jpg|Newly hatched Beelzebub with adult. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Captain Selene’s Ship Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Royalty